I'm Fine
by pesi
Summary: Sara’s missing Grissom while he’s away teaching, when she’s taken ill she forms an unlikely friendship with Catherine. Eventual GSR
1. Chapter 1

Title I'm Fine 

**A/N this was co written with a friend from another board Ami so I can't take all the credit or blame (depending on if you like it!) apparently it's based on my approach to illness act like your fine until the point of collapse and then play dead, it's a good job I'm not easily offended! Anyway enjoy and thanks to Ami for the idea and help.**

Disclaimer well if they were mine they would be re-enacting a scene in my room and they're not…. 

Summary: Sara's missing Grissom while he's away teaching, when she's taken ill she forms an unlikely friendship with Catherine. Eventual GSR

"Come on guys the boss is away there's got to be something fun we can do," pleaded Greg excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"You're kidding right," replied Nick "this place is just wrong without Grissom"

"Come on he's only going to be gone three days!" cried Greg throwing his arms in the air

"75 hours nine minutes" mumbled Sara to herself. She was sat in the corner of the break room alone missing Grissom. He'd only been gone three hours since he kissed her on the cheek at the airport and waved goodbye to go teach an entomology seminar in New York. She smiled to herself thinking about when he left that morning his awkwardness at saying goodbye in the end she had hugged him making the situation even more uncomfortable especially when he didn't let go she had half expected to burst into tears when she left him it the air port but managed to compose herself until she go to the car, it was only three days. She laughed making everyone in the room stare at her as she thought that Grissom the most observant man she knew had taken her toothbrush.

"Something funny?" asked Nick

"No" smiled Sara

"Well I thought you wasn't going to crack a smile all day you looked like someone stole your puppy dog" said Greg getting weird looks

"That's' enough metaphors from you" said Cath raising an eyebrow

"She smiled," cried Warrick coming in and holding his hands in the air as if he had just discovered oil.

"Ok I get the point I'm a miserable git," said Sara looking as unhappy as she did a minute ago.

"Well just to cheer you up even more blood in the house isn't our suspects" said Warrick holding a sheet up

"Oh yes that cheered me up" said Sara flopping her head into her hands as Cath grabbed the paper form Warrick reading it

"But I was sure it was him" said Cath waving the paper at Warrick as if blaming him.

"Whoa I come bearing good news," he added as Catherine smiled at him

"Come on then," said Greg

"Greg it's not even your case" sighed Sara

"Well I want to know what happens" he smiled as Nick began producing food from the fridge and piling it on the table

"The object that killed Mr Martin had a square sticking out on it" he held up an autopsy photo that Cath took.

"Oh great were going back to the crime scene" said Sara lacking any motivation

"Come on Sara it's not like you to turn down a field trip" mocked Nick having emptied the fridge "all this stuff goes out of date soon so it needs eating" he explained as Greg began taking bits of it. Sara was surprised she wasn't happy, after been in the lab for while she usually got excited about going back out in the filed but nothing was cheering her up at the minute. It probably had something to do with the stomachache she'd had since this morning that was making her irritable.

"Sara sandwich?" asked Nick holding one up, Sara shuck her head and turned away "come on you need some meat on your bones, or whatever veggies have" said Nick smiling.

"I'll have it," said Warrick grabbing it and following the two women out the room "I'm probably going to need it" he added.

Catherine was sat in the front discussing something to do with Lindsey with Warrick. Really Sara thought she should pay some attention but she couldn't be bothered her stomachache was getting worse and making her feel ill with it.

"Sara did you give your parents a hard time at fourteen?" Cath's voice shocked Sara back to reality and she realised she didn't have a clue what Cath had been saying.

"Urm" started Sara

"Am I been to strict with her?"

"Urm no" answered Sara hoping it was right

"I bet you were the good child, good grades and doing what you were told" said Warrick

"Not really" muttered Sara

"Oh a wild child" said Cath hearing her

"Everything went in my house," replied Sara hoping to avoid further questioning, she could feel her self getting warmer partly from the questioning and partly because she was starting to feel sick.

"Sex, drugs and rock and roll" said Cath glancing round at Sara "never had you down for the rebellious type. According to Lindsey everyone else is allowed out to clubs and because of me she's the only one not"

"All children say that, I did" smiled Warrick as they pulled back up to the house they had spent two hours processing that night "of course my grandma never fell for it".

"I think your doing fine" said Warrick getting out and shutting the door "Sara you coming?" he added seeing Sara still sat in the car looking like she had no intention of getting out

"Yer" replied Sara getting out slowly as Warrick and Cath went inside. She was feeling pretty ill by now and knew it wasn't the questioning making her uncomfortably hot.

"Take your time Sara," remarked Cath as Sara came in

"Your kit does help," said Warrick "you with us today?" he asked smiling. Sara didn't say anything but trudged back out to the car to get her kit.

"Is she ok?" asked Warrick once she was gone.

"Why?" asked Cath taking out the autopsy photo

"Well she's kind of out of it and she looks pale"

"Sara always looks pale," said Cath as Sara came back in and Warrick decided not to question further.

Half an hour later and Sara was sat cross-legged on the front room floor. They had searched the upstairs for an object with a square sticking out and were now downstairs; Cath was in the kitchen and Warrick the back room.

Sara had been staring at the same statue for nearly five minutes now. Her stomach was doing back flips and making her queasy. She had only done a quarter of the room so far and it had taken nearly an hour. She was about to pick the statue up and look at it when her stomach turned. She sat for moment trying to steady herself with deep breaths but she knew it wasn't working. Slightly shakily she got to her feet one hand pressed against her stomach the other looking for something to grip onto. She began walking towards the door picking up pace as she felt bile rise in throat. She was trying to be discrete but she couldn't any longer so she ran into the hallway grabbing the front door and throwing it open. Catherine's head appeared out the kitchen at the sound of the front door been opened.

"Warrick" called Cath as she saw Sara run out the house.

"What?" asked Warrick as Cath left the kitchen talking a look in the living room as she went to see why Sara had suddenly run out.

"Sara just ran out," she said stepping outside to see Sara bent over in front of the car been sick.

"Sara" Cath jogged over to her as she straightened up embarrassed. "Warrick go get some water," said Cath putting a hand on Sara's back but she moved away. "Why didn't you say you felt sick?"

Sara was about to answer but she felt the nausea wash over her again so she doubled up retching this time not bring anything up.

"Here" said Warrick holdout a bottle of water that Sara gratefully took.

"Sorry" mumbled Sara sipping at the water

"Don't apologise" smiled Cath

"You take her home. I'll get a lift" said Warrick turning to go back inside knowing Sara wouldn't want a audience he flipped his phone and out dialled Nick "hey I need a lift and some help"

"Why?" came Nick's muffled reply

"Sara's sick so Cath's taking her home"

"She didn't eat any food did she?" came Greg's voice

"No why?" answered Warrick

"Just cheeking it's still safe to eat," shouted Greg

"Sure is she ok?" asked Nick

"Think so Cath's taking her home, well she's trying," said Warrick looking over his shoulder to where Cath was stood holding the car door.

TBC ……… this will only be a three of four part so I should have it all up soon. Let me know what you think but no flame…please : )


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on," instructed Catherine holding the passenger side door open.

"Cath I don't need driving home I'm fine," said Sara her voice not conveying what she hoped it would but sounding weak

"Fine people don't vomit," replied Cath standing sternly holding the door

Without another word Sara got in holding her side as she sat down.

"When was the last time you ate?" asked Cath getting into the car and starting the engine.

"This morning mum," said Sara pointedly laying back in the seat and closing her eyes.

"There's some bin lines in the glove box if you're going to puke" said Cath pointing as she pulled the car away from the house.

"I'm not going to puke," mumbled Sara

"Really because you look like it" said Cath the harsh tone now gone from her voice and replaced with that of a worried mother.

"Cath I'm ok. Just take me home and after a sleep I'll be fine"

"You're not going home I'm taking you back to mine"

Sara's eyes shot open "why?" she asked slightly panicked.

"Because I don't want you falling asleep and chocking on your own vomit" she answered as Sara cringed.

"Lovely" replied Sara. She swallowed hard as nausea swept over her.

"You want to me to pull over?" asked Cath reaching over and gently touching Sara's arm

"No" replied Sara placing an arm protectively over her stomach that had started cramping every so often

"You're warm," said Cath her hand moving to Sara's forehead, she became more concerned when Sara did nothing to stop this action.

"What about Lindsey?" mumbled Sara as Cath withdrew her hand.

"What about Lindsey"? repeated Cath.

"You don't' want her getting sick"

"Well you should have told me you were contagious, I wouldn't have let you in the car" replied Cath not even getting a half smile from Sara who had curled herself up on the seat, something Cath found quite impressive with legs as long as Sara's.

"I'll keep you separated. No cross contamination" said Cath resisting the need to move stray piece of hair from Sara's face, the way she would with Lindsey. Seeing her laid there clearly in pain brought out the mother in her and made Cath want to hug her until she felt better, but then again anyone been ill did this to her. Once when Greg had a cold she'd been to nine shops to get him some more blue Hawaiian coffee just to make him feel better. Cath decided it was a mother thing especially since Sara and Greg were the two youngest on the team and brought out the protective side in everyone. Sara even brought it out in Grissom something Cath thought impossible.

Catherine drove in silence for a while glancing over at Sara every so often but she had realised this and turned away from Catherine. Sara was feeling nauseous again but didn't' want Cath fusing over her but she wanted to vomit in Cath's car even less.

"Could you pull over?" asked Sara turning to sit up both arms wrapped protectively around her rebelling stomach. Cath resisted the idea to whip the car over at high speed and pulled over gently while trying not to jump across and hug Sara who was looking decidedly green. Sara didn't seem in a hurry to get out as Cath almost fell out in a rush. The cool wind gave Sara a short relief from the heat radiating from her body. The nausea took hold again and she bent over grabbing her knees and retched a couple of time but managed to keep her dinner down. She felt a gentle pressure on her back as Cath stood behind her rubbing small circles on her back and pulled her hair from her face.

Cath kept her hand on Sara's back until she straightened up partly whishing she had been sick because she didn't feel any better now than she did before, at least when she had been sick she felt better for a few minutes.

"You ready to get back in?" asked Cath gently

"Since I can't even be sick properly," answered Sara a cramp seizing her stomach she bent over again her body shuddering as she began retching this time brining a little up.

"Better?" asked Cath as Sara straightened up again

"No" mumbled Sara rubbing her stomach slightly but getting in the car all the same. Catherine took this as a sign she wanted to leave.

"Hey mum home on time……….wow five minutes early you get sacked?" asked Lindsey who was at sat the table in the kitchen eating a plate of chips.

"Funny" replied Cath as a pale Sara walked in behind her "Sara's not too well so she's staying here for a bit. Don't bother her" warned Catherine

"Lindsey could never bother me" smiled Sara as Lindsey got up smiling back at Sara.

"You look like hell," said Lindsey picking her plate of chips up.

"Thanks" replied Sara as Catherine led her over to the sofa.

"I'm going to Kate's tomorrow" shouted Lindsey disappearing into her bedroom.

Sara was sat looking around Cath's house; she had only been there a couple of time and none of them recently. Catherine had redecorated it looked very homely, which was more than could be said for hers right now with all the decorating stuff laid around.

"She's used to me coming home and falling asleep," said Cath explaining why Lindsey had gone "once I promised to take her to the movies got in the car and fell asleep mum had to come out side and wake me, good job I wasn't driving really,"

"Lindsey didn't wake you?" inquired Sara.

"Stormed off to her room," replied Cath. Sara suddenly realised how much Lindsey was like her mother, very headstrong.

"You should eat something," said Catherine heading into the kitchen

"I shouldn't" replied Sara curling her legs up on her stomach

"Toast" shouted Cath "and water" she added.

Five minutes later and Sara had almost been force-fed a piece of toast, which her stomach was very ungrateful of.

"Maybe you should sleep," suggested Cath looking at Sara who was looking somewhere between white and green "spare room" she lead Sara into the hallway by Lindsey's room to a small one that was decorated blue "closets to the bathroom apart from Lindsey's", said Cath

"You sound like a hotel employee" smiled Sara sitting down on the bed. "Here" Catherine disappeared for a minute leaving Sara wondering what 'here' meant. Cath reappeared holding a pair of black jogging bottoms and a white tank top.

"You don't want to be laid around in those, all sweaty and horrible" said Cath referring to Sara's clothes that were rather un-comfy and sweaty.

"Thanks you know how to make a girl feel good," mumbled Sara taking them as Cath left shutting the door.

It took most of Sara's energy to get changed after she simply left her clothes dropped on the floor and curled up hoping sleeping would make her stomach ache go away.

**TBC …………………………. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Beth for been my beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for the reviews hope you like the last chapter 

Twenty minutes later and Cath had done all her chores so she decided she should get some sleep as well because she was getting tired. She creaked Lindsey's door open to find her sat on the bed playing something that involved crashing cars on the playstation "I'm going to sleep for a bit I'll be up to do something for tea" said Cath sleepily

"Ok, is Sara ok?" asked Lindsey

"Why do you sound more interested in Sara than you ever have in me" asked Cath with a smile

"I like Sara"

"Oh but not me?" asked Catherine coming in and pulling Lindsey into a teasing headlock

"No" laughed Lindsey as Catherine released her

"Don't have it on too loud ok"

Lindsey nodded and Cath left cracking the door open to check on Sara as she went to her bedroom at the end of the hall. Sara was laid curled up on the bed so assuming she was asleep Cath pulled the door shut and went and did the same, leaving Lindsey the only person up in the house which was something Lindsey was used to.

Sara was curled up on the bed sobbing silently. The pain in her stomach made it feel like she was been torn apart from the inside. No position was comfy and nothing eased the pain or the nausea. She knew she was going to be sick and should move, some part of her told her not to make a mess on Cath's floor. Shakily Sara swung her legs out off the bed. He stomach still cramping and pulsating. Sara could hardly walk, one hand was wrapped around her middle the other feeling the wall for support as she made the short walk to the bathroom. Her feet left like tone bricks and the rooms were moving around making the door seemed constantly in the distance. Sara begged her legs to go faster she could feel the bile in her throat and desperately didn't want to throw up on Cath's hallway carpet. The door seemed so far away even when her hand grasped it. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet shakily lifting the lid she lent back against the wall waiting for the nausea to take over. She didn't have to wait long as the bile rose she lent over the toilet resting her arm across it and her head on that as she began to heave brining up her breakfast.

Lindsey was sat in her room when she heard someone been sick, it sounded quite bad. Part of her wanted to stay in the room but she wanted to cheek Sara was ok. Quietly she crept out her room. Sara was bent over the toilet been sick as Lindsey crept behind her.

Pain shot through Sara as she heaved unable to support herself she fell to the floor with a slight thud. Tears were now streaming down her face as pain emanated from her stomach stronger than any other she curled herself into the foetal position attempting to ease it.

"MUM" screamed Lindsey at the top of her lungs running to Sara not knowing what to do. She wasn't used to seeing adults cry and it upset her. She knew she must look like she was going to cry too.

Cath woke with a start as her daughter screamed for her.

"Lindsey" shouted Cath flying out of bed and into the hallway

"Mum something's wrong with Sara" shouted Lindsey moving out the way as Cath saw Sara's pale shaking body curled up on the floor

"Oh god. Lindsey call a ambulance" Cath instructed Lindsey who ran down the hallway

"Sara, Sara love" Cath was on her knee's moving bit's of hair from Sara's burning forehead.

"Ok love what hurts," asked Cath softly while grabbing a cloth from the side and running under the cold tap then draping it over Sara's face wiping tears and sweat away.

"Stomach" managed Sara as Cath pulled Sara's head so it was in her lap. Cath could feel Sara's heart beating against her pounding fast, too fast.

"Mum they want to speak to you" said Lindsey appearing and holding the phone out.

Cath managed to take it with her free hand.

Sara couldn't explain anything anymore she was only just aware of where she was. She'd never felt so ill her whole body burned, ached and her stomach was rolling.

"She's got a fever I don't know how high, severe abdominal pain. Since this morning" Cath rattled of down the phone.

"Sara, Sara did the pain go away?" asked Cath gently patting Sara's red cheek

"Hur" Sara mumbled

"I don't' know she's not making sense" replied Cath almost shouting

"Lindsey when you found her was she unconscious?" Cath asked Lindsey shuck her head in response.

"No, ok thanks" Cath hung up and handed the phone back to Lindsey

"It's ok Sara ambulance is on its way" Cath reassured her feeling her forehead again, as Sara began coughing her entire body shaking as she did.

"Ok" Cath did her best to get Sara sat up but it was hard to manoeuvre her as her body shuck with coughing. She'd got her head up a bit when Sara began to vomit half on herself half on Cath's arm

"Its ok, its ok" Cath reassured her as tears fell fast down Sara's face "Lindsey go phone Nan ask her to come round and look after you"

Lindsey was about to argue but decided to go away she didn't' like seeing Sara like this.

"Come on Sara stay with me" said Cath tears now stinging at her eyes as she wiped around Sara's mouth kicking the trashcan over with her foot. She managed to get Sara lent up against the bath and wiped them both down a bit as Sara began violently retching into the trash can.

"Mum they're here," shouted Lindsey. Cath grabbed a top from the wash pile and slipped it on over her tank top luckily she was sleeping in jogging bottoms with Sara been there.

"She's in here," said Lindsey leading the paramedics in.

"Ok thanks" smiled the man coming in.

"Hello" he smiled at Cath bending down to Sara. "Get the stretcher," he shouted i to his colleague in the hallway.

"Ok love can you tell me your name" he asked Sara while shinning a light into her eyes.

All Sara could see was a shape in front of her and a light she wanted to go away, she heard a strange voice ask her name

"Sara" she replied mumbled and barely coherent

"Ok Sara were going to get you sorted out love ok" he now looked over to Cath

"How long has she been like this?"

"Like this about fifteen minutes she was sick earlier she urm had a stomach ache bit of a temperature not much" rattled off Cath as the other man appeared wheeling a stretcher in

"Thanks don't usually get that many details"

"CSI's" said Cath as an answer

"All for the details" he smiled taking a needle and pressing it into the back of Sara's hand.

"This is going to help with the pain ok." He told Sara "we need to get some fluids in her she's very dehydrated" he told Cath as Sara retched and brought up a small amount

"Come on lets get you in" with that strong arms grasped Sara and she was laid down on something plastic and uncomfortable.

Cath watched Sara been laid flat on the stretched and then propped into a half sitting position, as the head rest was pulled up she was handed an emersion basin which Sara dropped unable to hold it. Catherine picked it up and took Sara's hand

"Can I come with her?" asked Cath urgently.

"Sure only room for one though" he added looking at Lindsey.

"Will you be ok Nan's on her way isn't she?" asked Cath. Lindsey just nodded and watched Sara and her mum as they went into the back of the ambulance.

"Suspected ruptured appendices" the man in the front called down the radio as the other man placed an oxygen mask over Sara's face.

"Temps 101.4" shouted the man from the back squeezing Sara's drip. He then began pressing Sara's stomach something she didn't take kindly to and began retching again. Cath moved her mask from her face and held the basin up as Sara brought up what little was left in her stomach

"Abdomens hard and distended, she's going into shock"

The man shouted his banter becoming more serious which panicked Cath slightly. Sara's hand was now shaking violently in Cath's

"What's happening?" Catherine shouted at the man who was now injecting something into Sara's drip.

"We think she's got a ruptured appendix's, probably had appendicitis earlier. She's going into shock" he was now working at a speed that told Cath this was serious. He placed a pulse ox on Sara's free hand.

"What's this wondering around with appendicitis going for the macho look" Cath told Sara stroking her forehead "it's not a good look on you this white and sweaty, preferred it before" she said tears stinging at her eyes again.

"Out, let me out," cried Sara suddenly letting go of Cath's hand and covering her face

"Sara" said Cath looking terrified

"Shock" the man said squeezing the bag while Cath grabbed Sara's hand back it was cold but her forehead was still glistening with sweat but her skin was cool to the touch now.

"Heart rate's weak 58" the man called to the front as the ambulance slowed down. The next thing Cath knew the paramedic was gently pulling her away form Sara as she was unloaded and a doctor and nurses surrounded her shouting orders. Cath followed in a slight daze and was stopped by a nurse outside a rhesus room.

"You need to wait here we'll let you know as soon as we know anything" she told Cath before she went in.

Catherine found herself stood outside not having a clue what to do.

"Urm is there a phone I should phone someone" Cath asked the nurse as she walked away, to be honest Cath didn't have know who she was going to call.

"We'll contact her next of kin, unless you want to do it" the nurse replied

"No urm thanks" said Cath her attention draw back to the room.

"Sara, Sara I need you to stay with us a bit longer" a male doctor was shouting gently at Sara.

Sara was aware she wasn't in the bathroom anymore and on some level she knew she was in hospital. The pain was gone replaced with a weird floating sensation as if she was separated form her body making everything distant.

"Catherine?" the doctor asked as a nurse opened the door

"Yes"-replied Cath wondering if she should go in or not.

"Come in were going to take Miss Sidle up to surgery she has a ruptured appendix and peritonitis. Were going to intubate her so if you want to say anything do it now" he instructed Cath.

Cath almost ran in the room and over to Sara's side. Her pale body was hocked up to machines. A doctor was doing an ultrasound on her abdomen, drips hung in her right arm and a pulse ox on the one Catherine had grasped.

"Sara, Sara you're going to be ok. There taking you to surgery I'll wait for you ok I'll be there when you wake up" Cath reassured her not to sure why she was so worried Sara was in the best place now.

"Grissom" mumbled Sara. Catherine was confused did she think she was Grissom or did she want him

"Took my toothbrush," continued Sara. Cath was looking to the doctor as if for some explanation for the ramblings. Sara's eyes were darting around like a frightened rabbits suddenly her breathing became very laboured

"Heartbeats dropping, she's not getting enough oxygen" a voice called out

"Ok were going to have to intubate now," the doctor told Cath as nurse gently guided her away from Sara and out the room.

"Urm I …." Cath stopped she thought about phoning Grissom but what was he going to do he was in New York and despite Sara been the one person he actually showed compassion for she doubted he'd be much use now.

"You should go home she'll be out of it for a while once she wakes up"

"I'll wait thanks," said Catherine "is there a phone I should phone the others," said Cath the nurse pointed to a payphone in the corridor. Cath walked over and phoned the lab so that everyone knew what was happing then she phoned her mother to make sure Lindsey was ok. After that she was taken to a waiting room upstairs where she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she new she was been woken by Warrick

"Hey" grinned Warrick.

"What, is she out of surgery yet?" asked Cath sitting up and seeing Nick, Greg and Sofia were stood with him "Brass is still working he'd said he'd call in later or tomorrow" said Sofia as some explanation as to why he was missing

"She's out of surgery we just spoke to the nurse she's going to be asleep for a while yet because of the infection apparently it was peritonitis but they said the antibiotics were taking affect" answered Nick having memorized everything the nurse said

"Everything went ok we can see her but only for a bit I think they were keen on us coming back tomorrow," said Warrick as Cath got up

"Where is she?" asked Cath

The group followed a nurse along a corridor to a bay in the far corner Sara was tucked up in bed. She had an oxygen mask over her face and a single drip going into her right arm.

"She looks better," commented Cath

"How bad did she look before" Greg wondered out loud because to him she looked very ill. Her skin was grey and her hair messed up and spread across the pillow

"Come on we'll come back tomorrow when she's awake I'm sure Lindsey will want to see you" said Warrick leading Cath way by the shoulders.

Sara woke up groggy and disorientated with an ache in her side but no pain. She slowly became aware she was in hospital it was dark only a light illuminating the corridor outside. She tired to move but her body was weak. She still felt hot the blanket was uncomfortable on her skin; gradually she drifted back to sleep.

The next time she woke light dazzled her as she slowly opened her eyes to find it was day and a nurse was stood next to her doing something to the drip going into her arm.

"Afternoon" smiled the nurse as Sara tried to sit up "here" she gently took Sara side and pulled her to a sitting position pulling the pillows up supporting her.

"af.aft...afternoon" croaked Sara her throat sore and dry

"Yes you've been out of it all morning, here" she poured Sara a glass of water and handed it to Sara who gratefully sipped at it the cool water soothing her throat.

"Your friend Catherine was on the phone first thing to see if you were awake I think she's coming later" smiled the nurse while taking Sara's temperature. Sara had a horrible memory of lying on Catherine's bathroom floor and possibly vomiting on her.

"Why exactly am I here?" asked Sara not too sure of much that had happened

"Your appendix ruptured and you developed peritonitis" she smiled "which is why you took so long to wake up and why you probably still feel pretty rough" she added writing something on a chart "your temperatures normal now" she added leaving Sara propped up looking around the ward. She reached over putting her drink back on the side but pain shot though her side. She moved her gown to show a dressing on her side, apparently not everything was back to normal.

"Come on" Cath was marching the group down the corridor so fast Greg was almost spilling his coffee as he walked

"Sara" Cath said loudly entering the bay and jogging over to her. She was propped up on some pillows her mask now replaced by a tube under her nose.

"Hey" said Sara croakily managing a small grin "thanks" she added

"Just as long as you're ok" smiled Cath hugging her

"You brought everyone," she added seeing the group

"Well we were hardly not coming," said Nick placing some flowers down on her bedside table "Brass and Sofia are coming later" he added.

"Are you going to have a scar?" asked Greg like an excited child

"Twelve stitches" said Sara touching her side gently

"You know I never knew hospital gowns could be attractive" smiled Warrick

"You don't want to see me out of bed it's got no back" said Sara pulling at the sleeves of the white and blue gown

"I don't know about that," grinned Greg propping himself up against the window as Cath sat in a chair one side and Nick in a chair the other.

"So when they letting you out?" asked Warrick stood at the end of the bed

"Hopefully tomorrow apparently I have to stay for observati….." Sara trailed off as a figure appeared in the door of the bay.

Gil Grissom was stood looking worn out and panicked, panting slightly as if he had just been running. His shirt was creased and it looked like he'd slept in it.

"Sara" Grissom seemed completely oblivious to the others as he strode across towards her bed.

"Grissom what?" Sara didn't care how he knew he was here.

"They phoned me I was worried"

Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Greg were left shell shocked as Grissom reached the bed he bent down and hugged Sara before kissing her on the lips

"Argh" Greg began choking on his coffee and Nick had to hit him on the back

"Your ok?" asked Grissom still ignoring everyone

"Yes but I'm not so sure about our secret" she added as Grissom seemed aware of everyone for the first time

"I didn't' phone you" said Cath as if that was the most important question but she seemed in shock

"The receptionist did I'm next of kin" Grissom answered

"So how long has this been going on?" asked Warrick perfectly clam "because I've had a idea"

"You never told me," snapped Catherine

"Oh yes, Grissom brought Sara a burger I think they're a couple I needed more evidence" said Warrick

"Grissom was been human for once," suggested Greg

"We are here" interrupted Grissom

"Sorry, why didn't you tell us"? asked Cath

"Because it was none of our business," suggested Nick

"No, we just wanted it to be just us for a bit we knew we couldn't keep it a secret forever"

"You took her toothbrush" announced Cath suddenly "you're living together or staying over"

"How does she know that?" asked Grissom Sara shuck her head

"I just thought you were delirious" said Cath "wow I can't believe I didn't' notice it's all so obvious now, the little hints you both been in such a good mood"

"I guess I'm not in with a chance then" piped up Greg "oh the heart ache" he cried placing a hand on his head "oh well I'm over it" he added.

"You two have got some serous explaining to do, Brass is coming later he'll interrogate you"

"Not until the suspect is up to it" said Grissom placing his am around Sara

"Suspect?" questioned Sara.

"We'll tell you everything"

"Almost everything" interrupted Sara

"When we're ready, which I imagine will be when Sara gets out of here" smiled Grissom

"In that case I'm going to get you discharged now" said Cath getting up "or I could just go to work" she added hugging Sara gently as the others followed suit leaving Sara and Grissom alone

"So what are we going to tell them?" asked Sara

"The truth I guess," replied Grissom

"You mean we've been together a year," replied Sara

"We may have to take them to a bar first, soften the blow"

"You mean get them drunk"

"Yes"-replied Grissom

"It may help when we tell them we're married" finished Sara

THE END 


End file.
